


A Different Swirl

by annarosym



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Lyanna Stark Parallel, Ned & Catelyn Stark Parallels, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarosym/pseuds/annarosym
Summary: I posted this drabble on my Tumblr account about two weeks ago and was asked by Tubbylita to post it here as well.I felt inspired by the attached GOTS7 picture and this short Jon POV came out.





	A Different Swirl

The crypts. I felt a strong pull to visit before leaving for the South and I reasoned it was because I didn’t know how long I could be away that I sought a quiet moment before my Father and my brothers Robb and Rickon.  
  
As I passed by Lyanna’s Stark’s tomb on my way out, I couldn’t help but stand before it. I was in deep thought trying to recall specifics I heard about her during my youth that I hadn’t notice Lord Petyr Baelish entering the crypts.  
  
“I saw her once,” Lord Baelish said, his voice breaking the peace, “at the Tourney of Harrenhal. I was only a boy then so I didn’t understand how a man could love a woman so much he would let the world burn like I do now.”  
  
I immediately felt myself tense. I did not want to talk to him and he was standing next to me.  
  
“Sansa is as much Winterfell’s blue winter rose they say Lyanna Stark was.” Lord Baelish, noticing my desire to leave, continued, “Please your Grace, I wish to speak to you about my love for her and my desire to mar … … …”  
  
At that very moment something inside me exploded. A swirl of emotions took over which was mostly a lot of anger and jealousy. I pushed that thought somewhere deep inside me as I didn’t want it to leave my mind and into the crypts while this man was standing next to me. But then I realized that Lord Baelish was no longer standing where I last saw him but was against the wall with my hand squeezing at his throat.  
  
I growled, “Does Sansa feel the same?”  
  
I kept thinking of how her sentiments rarely showed in public. I remembered Sansa telling me that only fools trusted Littlefinger but I also had seen how he always seemed to be not far from her, much to my displeasure. I didn’t know what to make of it especially after this confession.  
  
I spat, “Stay away from her” just before tightening my grip a little more to emphasize my message. Deciding then that I needed to find her to get answers I released him but not before shoving him further into the wall as if to make him disappear into it.

I walked out of the crypts with no idea where to start looking and found myself on foot with such determination on my face that anyone who crossed by path moved out of my way. I had no knowledge of where I could find her and yet at the same time I knew that to be untrue because for some time now we have been tethered with an unspoken connection.  
  
I found her in the Godswood, sitting near the Weirwood tree with her beautiful hair contrasting against the leaves and against the snow flurries falling from the sky.  
  
Sansa looked over at me and stood up, “Are you looking for me to say goodbye?”  
  
I ignored her question and walked right up to her with a different swirl of emotions than before and without forewarning I informed her, “Littlefinger loves you.”  
  
She looked deep into my eyes and gave me the most beautiful smile. I felt myself relax; smiling back at her when she said, _“Does he now?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble on my Tumblr account about two weeks ago and was asked by Tubbylita to post it here as well.  
> I felt inspired by the attached GOTS7 picture and this short Jon POV came out.


End file.
